Por un beso
by Karura Kurosaki
Summary: El beso de fin de año es el mas esperado por todo el mundo, Toshiro sabrá el porque de ello.


_Un beso significa: Amistad, sexo y amor _

_En cualquier parte del mundo _

_No importa la religión._

.

.

.

.

_Miraba la lista cada cinco segundos, era su trabajo mantener a la decima división trabajando y es que este año se le habían pedido a él, realizar las decoraciones del Seireitei. Mientras que para sus subordinados era divertido __—incluso para Matsumoto, quien por primera vez se centraba en su trabajo— para él era exhausto, agradeció mentalmente que solo faltaran los fuegos artificiales del clan Shiba para cuando fueran las doce._

—_Ahí viene Hyuuga-sama—escucho a algunos de los Shinigami's de su división _

— _¡Que hermosa!_

—_Espero que ella sea mi beso de año nuevo— frunció el seño sin darse cuenta._

_No sabía de que iban con lo del besar a alguien cuando dieran las doce, eran unos malditos urgidos ¿de verdad tenían lo necesario para besar al tercer puesto de la sexta división, Hyuuga Hinata? ¡Ja! Si claro._

—_Capitán Hitsugaya—la miro de reojo, tenía ese típico color rosa en sus mejillas y el cabello atado en una coleta alta—. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? _

— _¿disculpa? —Era de los que no acostumbraba a responder una pregunta con otra pero en esta ocasión debía hacerlo _

—_Ya terminamos con las decoraciones de la sexta división y el capitán Byakuya me sugirió que ayudara aquí—de verdad era un gran sorpresa que Byakuya sugiriera tal cosa, con lo sobreprotector que era cuando de Hinata y Rukia se trataba, una por ser su hermana menor y la otra por ser una de sus mejores soldados_

—_Oh… Solo necesitamos uno que otro detalle que yo me encargare—le daba vergüenza revelar esos detalles, y más cuando el mismo lo había propuesto._

— _¿Colocara adornos de nieve con Hyourinmaru—abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo lo supo? —. Yo lo ayudo, tambien tengo una Zampakuto de Agua-Hielo._

— _¿Qué hay de Rukia y Sode No Shirayuki?_

—_tiene una misión en el Mundo Real—sonrió levemente cuando ella realizo las comillas en los dedos con la palabra "misión" _

Y así fue como la conoció mejor ¡incluso habían celebrado sus cumpleaños juntos! Y ahora miraba como reía junto a la hermana menor de Kurosaki Ichigo, de verdad le impresiono que con el poco tiempo que pararon juntos ese mes ella pudiera abrirse paso en su corazón y llegar aun más profundo de lo que Hinamori había llegado, a la castaña la quiso como a una hermana pero a Hyuuga Hinata la quería. No, no la quería, se atrevía decir que la amaba. Se acerco al grupo con un vaso de sake en la mano, cosa que impresiono a más de uno, normalmente solo daba feliz año por adelantado y se marchaba.

Kyoraku pensó que quería aprender a beber como le había enseñado a Matsumoto.

Kenpachi creyó que el infierno se había congelado y por eso el chico estaba con ellos.

Byakuya mostro una leva sonrisa, por lo que más de uno dio un paso atrás

Solo Juushiro, Unohana, Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Urahara y un triste Shinji sabían lo que había detrás de esa sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojo al tener al peliblanco a su lado esperando al igual que todos que los fuegos artificiales dieran las doce, desde que había llegado al Seireitei usaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta pero al ser una noche especial se lo dejo suelto.

— ¡Falta un minuto! —se escucho la voz del prometido de matsumoto en el micrófono

—Espero que estés lista, Hinata—dijo Rukia con una voz animada—. Hoy es tu gran noche.

— ¿De que habla? — la pelinegra no respondió pues Ichigo ya la había llevado a un lugar bastante lejos, seguramente donde Byakuya no pudiera verles

Poco a poco las parejas se fueron formando, se sintió rara, una de sus deseos era poder dar el beso de año nuevo pero con alguien en especifico, anteriormente había sido Uzumaki Naruto pero ahora el dueño de sus sonrojos y pensamientos era el capitán de la decima división.

Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Quien ahora se sentía extrañamente acalorado, y eso que estaba nevando, Hyourinmaru ya no le respondía y sentía las mejillas arden como el puto infierno, no se había dado cuenta que sus compañeros se habían marchado y formado parejas. Observo como Hisagi tomo el micrófono con una no ebria matsumoto abrazándolo.

— ¡Siete segundos! —Miro por un momento a su única compañera en ese momento— ¡Siete!

—Hyuuga…

— ¿Si, capitán Hitsugaya? — ¿Por qué de repente su apellido se escuchaba endemoniadamente censual al salir de sus labios?

— ¡Seis!

—Dime Toshiro, no estamos trabajando después de todo—quería convertirse dueño de los sonrojos de la oji lila, especialmente de la reciente sonrisa

—Por supuesto, T-Toushirou-kun—se podía notar la timidez en su tartamudeo

— ¡Cinco!

—Espero que tengas un buen año— ¡eso era ridículo! Tenía que decir algo mejor

—Igualmente.

— ¡Cuatro!

— ¿Puedo decirle algo? —la chica lo miro con un poco de miedo y mordió su labio inferior ¿era él o estaba haciendo calor?

—¡Tres!

—Claro— la miro tomar una gran bocana de aire y amo el modo en que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín.

— ¡Dos!

—Y-Yo… U-Usted m-me—Juro no recibir ningún otro trago de Unohana, ahora se daba cuenta porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera.

— ¡Uno!

— ¡A la mierda! — para el ya no existían los demás, eran ellos dos y lo que quería decir— ¡Hinata te amo! —exclamo y tomo a una sorprendida Hinata por los hombros para besarle.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Ni siquiera con las miles de victorias que había tenido se habían sentido tan grandiosas como los labios de Hinata correspondiéndoles.

.

.

.

.

Caminaban torpemente por el lugar pero no les molestaba, no sabían si era con el saque pero la situación les era un tanto graciosa, las luces estaban apagadas y solo es escucha el respirar de ambos, ni en sus mas locos sueños se había imaginado esa situación.

—Ahhh…—fue el leve suspiro que soltó la Hyuuga al sentir la lengua del peliblanco en su cuello.

Tenía que controlarse, no quería hacerlo en los pasillos de la división, primero debía llegar a su habitación y ahí sí podría.

¿De verdad le haría el amor a Hyuuga Hinata?

Joder, Byakuya lo mataría y de eso no tendría duda, después de todo desde hacía un tiempo que la oji lila ya no era Hyuuga sino Kuchiki.

—Hinata…—soltó el nombre de su acompañante cuando por fin encontró la puerta de su habitación—. Desde mañana tendré que llamar "cuñado" a kuchiki.

—R-Rukia-neesan tambien—la recostó con delicadeza en el futon y luego desato el Obi del Kimono.

—Kurosaki no me dejara en paz—levanto levemente su cuerpo para observar el de su acompañante, una piel blanca como la porcelana y suave como la seda, las mejillas sonrosadas y la ropa interior de encaje lila.

¡Joder! Con solo verla explotaría

—N-No me mire así.

—Eres mía, tengo derecho de regocijarme al verte—ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Retomaron otra ronda de besos, donde toda ternura y timidez se había marchado al igual que el Haori de capitán del peliblanco. Separaron sus bocas por un momento y sus leguas jugaron entre ellas, era algo jodidamente bueno.

Mientras Hinata luchaba por no desmayarse mientras quitaba el Obi del peliblanco, Toshiro besaba el níveo cuello de la ex Hyuuga, mordía y lamia todo rastro de ese, dejando más de una marca. Sonrió al verlas, ahora ella tendría más razones para usar la bufanda que él le había regalado para cumpleaños.

Soltó un gruñido al sentir al largas uñas de la chica rasguñar su pecho y abdominales, agradecía mentalmente a matsumoto por darle el Sake con el afrodisiaco, admitía que sin eso no estaría amantándose de los pechos de SU Hinata.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar al momento que Toshiro mordió levemente uno de los pezones y pellizco el otro, escuchar su nombre en los gemidos de ella era algo que cualquier hombre querría tener pero solo el podría hacer.

—L-Lo amo—paró en seco al escucharla—. Yo tambien lo amo— ¡cierto! Ella no le había respondido por lo del beso de año nuevo.

—Lo sé—la miro con una sonrisa totalmente sincera—. No dejare que Hirako se te acerque— soltó una risita.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y beso de manera tierna los labios del capitán, retomaron la acaricias y besos apasionados.

Ya no quedaba prenda alguna que los obstaculizara, un ligero jadeo de dolor al momento que el hime de Hinata rompió acompañado de un gruñido de Toshiro, movimientos lentos y suaves, después de todo, era la primera vez de ambos.

Mientras que los gemidos aumentaban, las envestidas tambien lo hacían pero ninguno de los dos se disponía a acabar tan rápido en una sola posición.

Con toda valentía del mundo, Hinata empujo al peliblanco, obligándolo a que quedara debajo de ella. Toshiro no podía creer que aquella chica que era tan tímida y se desmayaba por cualquier cosa lo estuviera cabalgando, podía ver ese par de pechos moverse de arriba abajo, podía disfrutar de cómo ella se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir y como des de una vez lo nombraba.

Poso sus manos en las caderas de ella y marco un ritmo más rápido, ¡joder! No sabía mucho sobre el sexo pero estaba seguro que ella se movió demasiado bien para ser la primera vez, era tan estrecha y cálida.

—H-Hinata…—Ahora era él quien gemía.

Por más que le gustara esa posición quería tomar el control nuevamente, volvió a ponerla debajo de su cuerpo pero de lado, con una pierna en el futon y la otra en su hombro.

Verla de esa manera era algo tan porno, la imagen de la tierna chica que jugaba en sus tiempos libres con los niños del Rukongai era manchada por la que gemía su nombre. La Hinata que no dudaba en adentrarse en una batalla para salvar a cualquiera del enemigo era sustituida por la que estaba siendo penetrada él.

— ¡M-Mas! —La Hinata que todos conocían era solo la mitad de lo que el conocería.

Como pidió la profundidad aumento, haciéndole tocar un punto que la llevo al cielo un par de veces antes que se corriera gritando el nombre del capitán de la decima división.

Co un par de embestidas más el tambien se corrió, procuro salir de ella para evitar alguna sorpresita en el futuro o una segura decapitación o castración por parte de Byakuya.

—Te amo, Hinata.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Ya paso! ¡Ya paso! — Gritaba Zabimaru como loca a la vez que abrazaba a su serpiente— ¡qué emoción!

— ¡Ya cálmate! ¡Me asfixias!

Los Shinigami no fueron los únicos que celebraban el año nuevo, las Zampakuto tambien tenía derecho de beber y socializar ¿cierto?

—A veces me pregunto porque me enamore de ti— tambien se podían enamorar, como Senbonzakura y Zabimaru.

—Shh… ¡Zabimaru cuéntanos! —Exclamo Haineko— ¿se confesó?

—Más que eso—interrumpió Sode no Shirayuki que recién llegaba con zangetsu a su lado—. La situación se subió un poco de tono.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Senbonzakura se levanto repentinamente. En la habitación recién entraban una sonriente Shirotsuki y un Hyourinmaru tomados de los brazos, para nadie era un secreto que el samurái tenia sentimientos fraternales por la Zampakuto de la ex Hyuuga, Kazeshini tuvo que lidiar con la furia de este cuando le había robado un beso en San Valentín.

—Gracias por eso, Hyourinmaru-sama, lo necesitaba—Shirotsuki era bastante linda, poseía una apariencia de chica de videojuego, con detalles blancos y azules, su cabello era rosa y sus ojos azules como el mar—. Deberíamos repetirlo.

—Cuando quiera, Shirotsuki-san—una leve sonrisa se mostro en los labios del peli verde, las Zampakutos femeninas suspiraron, en cambio, sus respectivas parejas bufaron con molestia.

— ¡Tu! —Grito el samurái—. ! Pervertido ¡—el hombre dragón trago grueso pero mantuvo su rostro serio.

—Primero: habla de un té de loto que probamos—Explico—. Segundo: Que mi maestro haya hecho "eso" no significa que yo lo haga y tercero…—Shirotsuki rogo porque no lo dijera—. Llegas tarde con tu comentarios, desde hace meses que salimos.

— ¡Bankai: Dispersa!

—Haineko…—Susurro Tobiume mientras pasaba algunas monedas por la espalda a la mujer gato—. ¿Cómo sabias que sería tan divertido?

—Es un secreto.


End file.
